


The Convenient Husband [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harlequin, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage of convenience has some very inconvenient complications for Rodney, as he deals with the fact that he's still in love with John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convenient Husband [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Convenient Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104559) by mz_bstone/Brighid. 



Length: 01:10:35

File size: 32.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheConvenientHusband.mp3)


End file.
